


Grains of the Golden Sands

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Canon-Typical Violence, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gen, Multi, Non-Canonical Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven





	1. Chapter 1

Alex slid under the bars that separated the levels of the parking garage. Tumbling she came up against the wall. Heavy boots thudded down the level she just left. She looked up at the big numeral above her head. "Damn," she whispered. Running low between two cars she looked over the edge. The thuds were starting on her level. It was too far to jump safely and not a soft filled garbage unit in sight.

 

Alex rolled herself over the top of the barrier. There wasn't a lot of swing room but she had to land on the next level down to keep ahead of the Gogol agents and not end up as a grease stain on the very, very hard ground at the bottom. Her arms cracked hard on the wall as she swung down and her foot skidded on the bar for the next level. She landed hard on hand and knees between a very leaky and ancient Caddy and a very well cared for vintage ‘vette. She held her arms close to her chest for a moment and swallowed hard against the pain in her elbows. "Where are you?" She whispered. She needed her pick up now. Alex's life was complicated enough without waiting for her ride. Sliding onto her stomach she saw the boots come down the stairs at the end of the parking plaza. Licking lips she considered her options. The young woman slid under the Caddy and knocked lightly on the tank. _Full._ She rolled under the Corvette. _Less than half full._ The fumes would fill the remainder of the tank. She tore off a strip of her already battered t-shirt and put it in the tank. This would make a welcome distraction and maybe pull the doughnut grubbing fat ass from his booth below. These guys did not want witnesses and he was wearing coke bottles but close enough.

 

She lit the edge of the shirt scrap and started sliding car to car down toward the next level. The explosion sent metal raining down even as far as she had managed to scoot. Peering around the edge of a car she saw that the Gogol agents were down on the ground. _Time to make some tracks._ She bolted for the stair well and made it to the bottom. She took a deep breath of relief which caught as she heard the distinct sound of a safety being turned off. Her eyes slid closed.

 

"You know that everyone in a million miles knows where you and that drive are now?"

 

Alex turned and glared at the woman with the half grin. "I wouldn't need to blow things up if you had a watch that worked." She accepted the gun that Nikita offered her. "How far?" Nikita jerked her chin. "Van. Just outside. We're going to hang out in a safe house until Birkhoff can decrypt and make us a copy of that drive. You do have the drive?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

 

Snorting Alex pushed out the door and headed for the van. Nikita shrugged and ducked in the open door herself. She dragged the door closed and slid into the driver's seat. "Mom-mobile?" asked the younger woman. "Have you ever seen a high speed mom-mobile chase? It doesn't happen. The minivan is a mobile Fortress of Solitude. No one wants to piss off a soccer mom. Those women are scary. Stay down." Alex slid down hissing as her arms lowered onto the carpeted floor leaving her nose three inches from an aluminum bat and a fuzzy squeeze duck. Nikita frowned at the sound. "You ok Alex?"

"Fine," she snapped off. Nikita sighed. Some days the young woman danced further away. This would be one of those days. She reached into her pocket and drew out a piece of fruit. An apple landed next to Alex's nose. "Eat something. You are being sugar bitch and I really don't want to have to hurt you." Alex frowned then chuckled. She looked it over and ate her way through it in record time. "How far?"

 

"Not far." Nikita turned off the engine. "We're here as a matter of fact." Alex popped up to look out the window. She looked at the older woman. "Our safe house is at the dump?" Nikita held out her hand. Alex deposited the drive. Holding her hand out the window she felt the computer genius and all around geek Birkhoff take the drive and bike on by. "All safe and all ours for the next two nights."  

 

Alex followed Nikita gingerly weaving through piles of discarded items. She had been through things. She had seen things. She had done things. None of them smelled as bad as this place. She groaned quietly as the older woman walked around a stack of door-less refrigerators and slide another aside to whack on the ground causing a hidden door to shift. She lifted it. "Down there." The younger woman lowered herself down a metal ladder into a small antechamber. Nothing to look at but at least there was less smell down here. She looked up to see the absolutely inspirational ass of Nikita swaying down the ladder beside her. Nikita turned and smacked a small red button causing the door above to hiss closed and a small panel to open. Her long thin fingers moved swiftly over the keypad. A small ding and the hiss of the door before them was the indication that Nikita had input correctly.

 

Alex frowned as she looked around. "Posh isn't it?" Nikita moved to the kitchen and started taking down the ingredients for a juice drink. "Pork barrel project. They have secret rooms built in the damnedest places for the future security of their own asses. We just happened on one of the lists and Birkhoff started dusting and restoring them. " "Is there contact with the outside world?" Alex asked noting a laptop. "There was a secure line but it’s an ancient hard line. Birkhoff didn't have time to update so he has to physically break in to talk to us. I did snag his Entertainment black box. We just hook it up and we have movies and games. Should keep us busy for the next few days."  "Great. Going to love explaining all that lost time when I get back to the real world," Alex grumbled. Nikita closed her eyes. "We took care of it. Birkhoff is going to send up false flags so they think you are still in play but trying to stay under." Alex nodded and went through a door. She backed out. Looking around, she grunted. "One bed. One shower. Cozy."

 

She walked into the bathroom and began a long hot shower. Nikita took a deep breath and released it slowly. In this line, one had to keep an edge and had to keep a distance. It kept you safe. It kept the people around you safe. The problem was you had to learn that it could come down just a little sometimes so you didn't self-combust with the effort. She nibbled her lip as she considered the younger woman's walls. Toweling off and sliding on a pair of sweats that she found in the cupboard, Alex came out. She sat on the end of the tiny love seat. "What's the first movie?" Nikita scrolled down the truncated list from Birkhoff's collection. "WhereHIs.... Oh. How about Where the Heart Is?" Alex shrugged. Nikita slid the computer on the table and started the movie. She frowned. "Is that the right music for that?" She leaned in before leaning back. The image of a woman bound and writhing on the screen lifted her eyebrows. She laughed as she saw the title come up. "Where The Harlot Is. Birkhoff you twisted little....." She twisted her head to get a better view.

 

Alex shook her head and moved to the kitchen. Nikita watched her speculatively. She turned off the movie and came up behind Alex. She could see the woman was puzzled at Nikita being so close. Nikita drew within a breath. "Did it make you uncomfortable? The movie?" Alex snorted. Nikita ran her hands down Alex's arms to encircle her wrists drawing them slowly to the small of her back. Alex tensed slightly. Nikita barely brushed her lips against Alex's throat. "Does this make you uncomfortable?" she whispered into the younger woman's ear. She breathed deeply where neck met shoulder. Alex shivered and tilted her head back. She didn't want it but yet at the same time she did. Nikita is the only woman she ever fantasized having this with but at the same time...

 

She closed her eyes and turned her lips to Nikita. "Please," she whispered. _Please, I want to lose control with you_ , she thought, as her hands went from fists below Nikita's strong and delicate hands to loose. Nikita felt the small surrender and smiled. She rewarded her protege with a kiss. "I want you like this." She tightened her hands on the brunette's wrists momentarily as she continued to whisper. "I want you totally mine." Her lips brushed down the column of her throat. "Yes," Alex breathed out. Nikita slid one hand around both wrists while the other hand slid open the drawers in the tiny kitchenette. Her lips pulled into a small smile as she found lengths of cable. She drew a loop up the younger woman's torso and to her lips. "Carry this." Alex tried to get her hand free to take it but swiftly realized that her hands were not hers at the moment. She opened her mouth to take the cable. She arched into the touch as Nikita slid her hand slowly and firmly back down her body, over her breast, over her stomach, her thigh and over to cup her most intimate place. She groaned quietly. "Very good," Nikita breathed against her skin sending frissions of excitement through the younger woman's body. She pulled lightly at her wrists as she stepped back. Alex quickly moved back into her as if craving the heat between their bodies. Nikita turned her and pressed her forward with the barest of pressures on those wrists. When Alex saw they were headed to the bedroom she surged forward to be stopped by a harder encircling of her wrists. Nikita's hand moved through Alex's hair pulling her head to the side gently but firmly. She nipped Alex's throat. "Did I signal faster?" She drew her teeth firmly down the side of the other woman's throat. She growled against her skin. Alexandra shivered. It was hard, trusting and letting go. She could do it. She wanted to do it. With Nikita. No one other than...Nikita.

 

She leaned back into her and extended her throat. The younger woman shook her head slowly. She slid her restrained hands over the parts of Nikita she could reach trying to convey an apology that she could not yet voice. She slid back into the protection and safety of Nikita's body. Nikita pressed her forward into the bedroom. The double bed took up most of the room. Much in the style of the rest of the apartment, it was nicely appointed but small. Nikita smiled as she noted the bar style head and foot-boards. "Mm look at that. They made it easy for us." She took the loops from Alex's teeth. "Undress," she ordered firmly as she released her wrists.

 

Alex ached for the heat on her wrists. She turned and looked at Nikita who raised her eyebrow. Her fingers drew the sweatshirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. Her hands moved to the waistband of the pants. She hesitated. Her eyes traveled to the long pieces of cable that Nikita had been starting to cut. The blade lowered. Nikita looked at her silently. Alex moved forward dropping her forehead to Nikita's shoulder. She bit her lip. "Hurt me," she whispered. "Mark me. Please." She voiced a need that echoed in her for years. A need to let someone else be strong, be her shield, her protection, her punisher. She opened the door on her trust in Nikita. She may never be able to again. She shivered. A hand twisted in her hair raising her head. Nikita's eyes spoke volumes of the twins of hardness and tenderness that dwelled in her. "Say ‘Sanctuary’ to stop me." She looked up and took a deep breath. Her hand slid free. "Undress." She stepped back.

 

Nikita walked around Alex and began knotting cords to posts. Alex turned to watch her as the pants slid free of her. "Kneel at the side of the bed." she heard. She took an unsteady breath and then moved to the side of the mattress. Her chest brushed the side of the covers with every breath. Nikita sat on the desk crowded on one side of the room. She slid down. Taking a pillow, Nikita laid it on the middle of the bed. "Lay on your stomach." Nikita moved to stand at the foot of the bed drawing up one of the cords through her fingers. Alex swallowed hard. She was to be tied face down. A part of her balked at surrendering to such a position. She needed this. She needed Nikita. Lifting herself up she positioned herself, hips on the pillow. Her leg refused to move as Nikita sought to move it where it could be bound. She forced herself to be drawn. Alex's eyes slid closed as she spread herself on the bed. Nikita nodded. The knots tightened on the younger woman's flesh. Alex pulled at her limbs to ensure they were bound. Strangely she felt freed more than bound. The muscles in her neck loosened. "Yours," she barely breathed against the bed linens. Nails raked lightly down her body. Alex groaned and raised herself to them. Nikita kept the touch a whisper. They swirled over Alex's ass. They slid more firmly over firm round cheeks and tight upper thighs. Alex whimpered. Nikita drew a finger along her labia. "Look at you. You want me to fuck you. You are beginning to drip you want it so bad."

 

Alex buried her face in the linens. Her hips drew tight to the bed. She gasped as a hand landed on her ass. Her head turned back to the side, eyes wide as she sought out Nikita. Nikita snagged the thin sweatpants off the floor, and roughly folding in, pulled a blindfold over Alexandra's eyes. Alex bucked. Nikita's hand landed on her ass again. Not hearing 'sanctuary' she knew Alex was responding not from real fear but knee jerks. She moved into the other room to get a small bowl of ice and the emergency candles. She lit one and put it on the little nightstand. Alex's anxiety had spiked when Nikita left and spiked again at the sound of the match. She found herself anticipating heat. Nikita ran her fingers over Alex's ass and thighs turning fingers over to draw nails over her. She smiled tightly as Alex rocked into her. She drew her finger over the younger woman's swelling labia. She bit her lip at the hot feel of her arousal, the smell of her need. She reached for the ice. She wanted to draw the other woman out.

 

She slid ice over her skin, laying her hot lips in the trail of cold water. A quiet sound tore from Alex's throat. Alex's hips moved as her heat was touched over and over with ice. She felt her reserve shatter under an onslaught of feelings. Fingers teased her labia pulling with cold touches then sliding along her slit. She couldn't beg. She wouldn't beg. Then heat flared against her ass cheek. She cried out with the shock and rocked back into the icy touch that followed the heat of the wax rolling over her hip. Nikita looked down at the writhing younger woman. She watched her bite back the words again. She slowly dripped wax cooling even as it fell, still hot to touch as it met skin. Hips rolled, lip bitten, the world narrowed to a strip of heat followed by a cold cube soothing and shocking wax striped skin. Icy fingers trailed over labia again and again. Hips lifted and opened to her but still the words never came. Fingers pulled at labia and brushed clit. "Please," broke free of Alex's lips. She turned her face to the sheet again as she lifted once again. "Please what?" Nikita asked stroking a finger along side her clitoris. "Oh God. Please... please... I need you in me. Fuck me please," the last delivered in a desperate whisper.

Nikita smiled as her fingers slid in the hot liquid welcome. Her fingers slid slow and deep into the other woman. She closed her eyes at the sweet sounds from Alex's throat. She pulled almost free and slid in again. Nikita bit back a chuckle at the eager motions of Alex's hips. The older woman shifted her position on the bed. She nipped the shoulder of her partner hard and she pressed in again. "Mark you, you said," she whispered hoarsely. "Yes, oh yes," Alex whimpered as she thrust herself back on invading fingers. She shook as another finger pressed in and teeth and lips tattooed the back of her neck and shoulders. Her arms pulled back again and again against bindings, taut muscles fighting implacable cords. Nikita's thumb pressed against Alex's tight sphincter as her fingers moved faster and more furiously. "Come for me Alex." Alex struggled to stay above the wave of pleasure and light bursting behind her eyelids even as she reacted to the new invasion. An inarticulate cry burst from her throat as she came hard on Nikita's fingers. Nikita moved slower in her as she watched Alex ride the wave. She smiled in pleasure at having given the other woman this. Nikita loosed the younger woman and held her as she curled up in her arms. She stroked her back as she clung to Nikita.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex** sat down in the chair. She looked up at Amanda who was checking her lipstick in the mirror. "You wanted to talk to me Amanda?" The dark hair glinted as Amanda sat down across from the younger Alex. She crossed her legs with deliberateness and lifted her chin to study Alex. "You are quite the marvel Alex. You retrieved a bit of data from the heart of a Gogol stronghold, went off radar for a couple of days, then reappear in our own backyard."

"I went over it in my debriefing. Run, run, run. Fight, fight, fight. Hide, hide, hide." Amanda smiled. She rolled her chair closer. Leaning in, she winked. "Just us girls here, Alex." She slid her finger over Alex's wrist. "I know this... I know those .... very interesting bruises all over your body. I have inflicted enough of them in my time." Alex's chin jerked up. "Don't know what you're talking about." Their eyes locked. "Pity," Amanda cooed. "Feel free to look me up when you work it out." She coolly breezed out of the room.

Alex stood. "Wait.." Her eyes closed as she fought herself. She didn't trust this woman as far as she could throw her, but Nikita opened a floodgate of need that was surging at the thought of surrendering again. She opened her eyes as cool fingers brushed her jaw. Bright eyes looked into hers. Amanda nodded. She slid her fingers around Alex's throat as she slid behind her. Her lips brushed feather-light up to Alex's ear. "You don't trust me. You don't even particularly like me. You will like what we can do for each other. No ties. Just ... taking care of business. Just us girls. I will leave a time for you later."

* * *

 

 **Alex** blinked as she stared at her Division issue bed. She was thinking of another bed. She shook her head. Thinking about Nikita was going to get her killed. Her door opened behind her. "Did you want something Percy?" she asked growling. "Just a friendly visit to welcome my favorite girl home. " The woman turned toward the older man. "Seriously? That is about as likely as my finding a pair of wax and feather wings and flying out of here." Percy picked up a book from her desk. "You are a difficult individual to be friendly with. Fair enough. Amanda would like you to escort her this evening. A diplomatic party. She wishes to assess you in these situations personally. Dress appropriately and please, be an asset. I would hate to have to send someone to dissolve your body because you couldn't keep Amanda happy." He closed the book with a snap and walked out.

Alex took a breath. Amanda smiled as she walked into the room. Her beautiful dark hair shone above the red dress she had chosen. She moved with cat-like grace and confidence. Sliding a small bag under her arm she stepped closer to Alex. Alex, dressed in blue, watched her as she slowly circled. She nodded. "I clean up nice don't I?" Amanda chuckled. "You do." Her fingers lifted Alex's chin. She leaned in. "Please me tonight Alex," she whispered. Alex raised her eyebrow. "I always do my very best Amanda. Will I be your little assistant or your little sister at this party?" "You will be several things before the party is over Alex."

* * *

 

 **Alex** smiled at the unctuous aide. "Thank you, no."  Unfortunately, the aide to Lord Dunlop was one of those men that thought polite noes was a negotiating point. He sidled up to her and slid his finger along her arm. Alex looked around determining if anyone would notice or care if she broke his finger. Her eyes caught Amanda's half way across the room. She looked very amused. The older woman started for the curving staircase with the barest look back. Alex smiled. She grabbed the finger and held it in a bent back position. The aide gasped and tried to break the steel grip. "Thank you, no." She released him and began to follow Amanda up the stairs not bothering to look back at the oily man. She tried to be casual as she moved around to the corridor that Amanda moved down.

Alex stepped into a gaudy Louis XVI style bedroom. Amanda ran fingers down a canopy post over the bed. "I do so adore baroque furnishings. So many possibilities. Close the door Alex." Alex pulled the door closed and locked it. She began to move closer. Amanda spread herself between the posts. "Stand here but facing the other way." The younger woman spread her hands between the two posts only to have them bound by two of the canopy tie backs Amanda knotted. Amanda opened the zipper on the back of her royal blue dress. She stepped back to allow it to fall. Alex leaned back toward her only to find she moved out of range. A sharp pain warmed her ass. Her breath caught hard as the strap of Amanda’s purse striped her ass. Alex lowered her head. Amanda reached deft fingers in her long hair, tugging her head up. "Did I ask you to try to touch me Alex?" Amanda hissed.

Alex shook her head, bringing another strike to her ass. The skin warmed in the aftermath of the blow. She caught warm lip in her teeth. "You accord me more respect than a head shake Alex... or I will start to get angry." Amanda's tone was hauntingly dark yet frighteningly calm. "Y-yes Amanda," she responded. Amanda trailed the strap over her shoulders. "No strap bruising on your ass. Your last lover used her hand, didn’t she?" Alex closed her eyes, jerking as the strap made contact again. She gasped out, "Yes Amanda." Amanda's slender fingers trailed up her inner thigh. "Look at you. Wet already. Is it the strap? The bindings? Or, are you thinking of the other that fucked you?" She struck again. "Such a little slut. I never imagined." Alex rode the irregular blows of the strap across her ass and thighs and back. She was riding waves of pain and pleasure and heat, feeling herself dripping with desire. "Please Amanda," she begged. The strap hit the bed in front of her. She barely saw it through the sweaty hair drifting over her face. "I was hoping you were a bit better trained. A disappointment." Amanda came around the side of the bed to look at the naked young woman stretched between the canopy posts. "Perhaps someone will come to your rescue. I will have to go bury my disappointment. Good evening Alex." She patted Alex’s ass as she passed to the door. "No. Amanda. No." She struggled against the tie-downs. Alex pulled til her shoulder’s burned trying to get her teeth close enough to help her. She flinched at the sound of the door. She closed her eyes as careful footsteps came around the side of the bed. Alex’s eyes slid open as Nikita slid onto the bed. They watched one another for a long moment. "I saw you downstairs. You seemed busy. I saw Amanda leave but didn’t realize you were still tied up."

 Nikita sauntered along one side of the bed then around along the other. "Someone has been making you their bitch Alex. Tell me why they left?" Alex’s eyes squinted shut, a tear pressing out from her lid. "I disappointed her. She said I wasn’t well trained," she whispered hoarsely. Nikita chuckled as she slid on the bed beside the bound young woman. She nodded and slid a finger down Alex’s cheek. "She said the same to me." The younger woman’s eyes popped open wide. She looked at Nikita who raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Amanda never says no to a good power play." Nikita rolled to her knees. She ran perfectly manicured nails over the stripes raising hissing sounds from Alexandra. "She is even more fun if you get her on her back." She pressed her palms to the stripes feeling the heat of the young woman. She leaned in against her arching form. "Such a little slut Alex. You are just soaking." She slid her fingers down and pressed the clit between her fingers. She smiled at the half moan half yelp sounds coming from the bound woman. "Please Nikita." Alex whispered. Nikita shook her head. "Not this time Alex. It seems you need a bit of work." She looped a tie from the curtains around Alex’s neck. "Amanda is done playing with you. You are my bitch now."  She considered a moment. "Time for a little housebreaking." She took a blade and reaching behind the curtains found the cord for the blinds. She cut it loose. The knife flicked through Alex’s bindings. "There are rules. You will respond to my commands. You will answer my questions with Yes Ma'am or No Ma'am. You will not self gratify. This room is a bit public for now so you will ease my need and then we will adjourn to the storage room off the wine cellar. Are you understanding me?"

"But…" Alex stopped at the forbidding look on Nikita’s face. "Yes Ma'am." Nikita smirked. "Very good." She began a full series of loops and knots over Alex’s torso. Alex hissed as the slightly rough cord passed over her tender clit. "Get dressed. The ropes will remind you that you are owned every step of the way." Nikita grabbed her chin and drew her to a chair. The older woman sat in the chair hiking her skirt up. She watched Alex with a raised brow. Alex knelt swallowing her moan as the cord brushed her clit. She leaned forward, taking in the older woman's scent. She bit her lip before leaning forward to bury her face in Nikita’s warm inviting sex. Nikita favored her with a hand through her hair before the pleasure caused her hand to tighten in Alex’s tumbled locks.

Alex's blue eyes flew opened. She gasped as she realized she was no longer spearing the beautiful assassin with her tongue. She turned her head and saw a quietly snoring Sean laying beside her in the dark. "Fuck," she whispered. "It was all a dream?" Looking up at the ceiling she groaned in frustration. Sliding quietly from under the covers, Alex grabbed her clothes and ran toward the door.

Screw Sean. She had dreams to chase.


End file.
